Redflower&Sunflower
by Draekonyx
Summary: Car Russie et Chine, c'est de l'amour, de la haine, aussi, mais surtout de l'amour. Des bêtises, un grain de folie... c'est Russie et Chine, quoi. Recueil d'OS plus ou moins yaoi sur ce couple qui peut amener plein de surprises. Dernier posté : Yao le petit restaurateur.


Coucou les amis ! Nous revoilà pour une nouvelle fic à chapitres, ou plutôt, un recueil d'OS sur le couple RoChu. Peut-être pas toujours l'amour fou, mais c'est du Russie-Chine et c'est tout ce qui compte ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le concept ! :D

Immédiatement, voici le premier OS, pas trop trop yaoi mais quand même sur notre mignon petit Yao restaurateur qui fait face à un client bien particulier... je vous laisse deviner qui, allez, c'est pas difficile !

Je précise que ni Chine, ni Ruskovounet ne sont à moi, mais je vais bientôt les acheter. Si si, c'est vrai !

Bonne lecture ! *-*

* * *

De sa cuisine, Yao regarda avec désarroi les clients affluer en masse dans son humble restaurant. Ça allait être un dure soirée, encore une fois ! Il attrapa cependant son petit carnet, son bic et trottina vers la première table occupée, où un groupe de cinq jeunes attendaient qu'il vienne prendre leur commande. Il leur tendit à chacun un menu.

« Bonsoir aru ! Que souhaitez-vous boire ?

— Ce serrra cinq vodkas !

— Tout de suite aru ! »

Yao disparut en cuisines préparer leurs vodkas qu'il ramena rapidement, posées sur un plateau. Il les disposa devant eux, souriant joyeusement, comme il avait coutume de faire. En Russie, c'était un peu mal vu d'être aussi chaleureux dès le départ, mais Yao ne s'en souciait guère, il était né comme cela et ne comptait pas changer ! Et puis, c'était mieux d'être trop sympathique que pas assez, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se ferait sans doute jamais à la froideur russe.

« Voici aru, appelez-moi quand vous aurez choisi ! »

Il alla ensuite prendre la commande d'un couple qui venait juste d'entrer.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, Yao, âgé de seulement dix-huit ans tenait ce restaurant seul. Les autres restaurants chinois ayant fermés les uns après les autres, la cuisine asiatique ne courrait plus les rues à Moscou, ce qui faisait qu'il était constamment débordé de travail jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, voire dans la nuit. Chaque soir, il devait prendre les commandes et les réaliser dans les plus brefs délais pour des clients qui lui en faisaient parfois voir de toutes les couleurs. Une aide n'aurait pas été de refus, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de poster la feuille signalant un recrutement sur la porte de son établissement.

Malgré tout ce travail, il était heureux et souriait à la vie, car la cuisine était ce qu'il préférait dans sa morne existence de garçon célibataire et sans -trop- d'amis et être en contact avec des gens lui faisait le plus grand bien. Et puis, il gagnait chaque soir un petit pactole qui lui assurait une vie plutôt confortable dans une ville fréquentée et chère comme celle-ci.

Il était en cuisine quand la clochette de sa porte d'entrée lui annonça la venue d'un nouveau client. Il laissa sa viande tranquillement cuire à feu doux et rejoignit la salle à manger. Il remarqua immédiatement le nouvel arrivant : il était tellement grand qu'il n'aurait pu le rater même en étant quasiment aveugle. Il semblait amener avec lui l'hiver qui se déchaînait au dehors, mais son visage avait quelque chose de chaleureux : contrairement aux autres clients, il souriait. Mais quelque chose dans ce sourire avait quand même de quoi perturber Yao.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers lui comme tout bon hôte qui se respecte.

« Bonsoir monsieur, et bienvenue ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

L'imposant bonhomme lui répondit par un sourire encore plus large et lui emboîta le pas. Yao le mena à l'une des rares tables libres et tira la chaise pour qu'il s'asseye. Oui, chez lui, l'hospitalité, c'était tout ou rien.

 _Le client est roi_ , disait-on. C'était peut-être un peu abusé, mais Yao tenait à ce que tout le monde se sente bien chez lui.

« Je vous laisse regarder la carte, désirez-vous une boisson, aru ?

— Une vodka, s'il-te-plaît », répondit l'homme sans une once d'hésitation.

Yao sourit. Il s'y attendait un peu. La plupart des clients commandaient leur boisson nationale, même en sachant qu'ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant asiatique. Le saké qu'il faisait venir du Japon n'avait pas le même succès, malheureusement pour son ami Kiku qui se démenait toujours pour en trouver de qualité.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec son verre de vodka. Le client le lui prit des mains sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le poser sur la table et le remercia avec ce même sourire candide qu'il avait depuis son arrivée ici. Voilà qui était bien inhabituel. Il lui fit ensuite part de sa commande que Yao nota rapidement sur son calepin. Ça, il aurait eu plus facile à l'oublier que l'habituelle commande du verre de vodka cent fois répétée dans la même journée. Il fonça ensuite en cuisine.

Au cours de la soirée, pendant qu'il accueillait les nouveaux clients, saluait ceux qui s'en allaient, apportait les diverses commandes -et des verres de vodka, bon sang, son restaurant n'était pas un bar !-, il sentait le regard violet de l'étrange client dans son dos. A chaque fois, il n'osait pas se retourner. Cet homme était un peu bizarre même s'il n'avait pas l'air méchant. En fait, son attitude et son sourire étaient un peu angoissants.

A vrai dire, quand il partit, il fut un peu rassuré : c'était le dernier et cela signifiait que sa soirée était enfin terminée. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose... Alors qu'il additionnait ses consommations sur sa calculatrice tout en réfléchissant à son impression, il fut interrompu par la voix joyeuse qu'il avait entendue à plusieurs reprises ce soir-là. Le Russe avait visiblement attendu que le restaurant se vide pour lui adresser un peu plus la parole :

« J'ai vu que tu avais pas mal de boulot, da ? Tu as même l'air épuisé ! Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aide ? »

Yao releva la tête, surpris de sa question anormale de la part d'un client, nouveau qui plus est. Il se gratta la tête, gêné.

« Heu... oui aru, j'ai pas mal de boulot, mais... »

Il marqua un arrêt et se mordit la lèvre, honteux de ce qu'il allait ajouter.

« Je suis un peu nul en russe, et je pense que la feuille de recrutement que j'ai écrite il y a quelques jours est bourrée de fautes... Je n'oserai jamais afficher ça, aru...

— Si tu veux, moi je veux bien t'aider ! répondit l'autochtone avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je cherche du boulot depuis pas mal de temps, et je serais heureux de travailler dans un cadre aussi convivial ! »

 _Et avec un si beau cuisinier_ , se retint-il d'ajouter.

Car oui, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait l'adorable Asiatique mais il le trouvait vraiment charmant, et plutôt efféminé. Il n'était pas spécialement gay, mais il devait bien avouer que le garçon, avec son popotin de fille, ses hanches larges et ses longs cheveux bruns avait de quoi plaire, même s'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Cette déclaration sembla perturber un moment le jeune Chinois. Après quelques secondes de silence, il releva la tête vers lui, tout sourire.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, aru ! Apportez-moi tout de même un CV dès que possible pour que je puisse l'étudier et vous faire part de ma réponse rapidement ! »

Un air réjoui s'afficha sur le visage du grand Russe et il hocha vivement la tête. Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir se détacher de l'étreinte trop maternelle de sa sœur aînée et glisser hors des griffes acérées de sa cadette. En plus, il allait bosser dans le milieu de la restauration. C'était un rêve d'enfant qui était sur le point de se réaliser. N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Bon, mieux valait ne pas le faire toucher à la cuisine, il était du genre à se poser un peu n'importe où et à écraser ce qui se trouvait sous lui sans même s'en rendre compte, mais il était peut-être capable de servir et de faire la vaisselle.

« Da ! chantonna-t-il, je t'apporte cela demain mon petit Yao-Yao ! »

Pour ne pas qu'il ne pose de questions inutiles, il pointa du doigt le torse du jeune homme où il était inscrit son nom. Il avait l'habitude des personnes qui se demandaient comment il connaissait leur nom alors qu'il était juste noté sur leur front. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était si observateur et ses interlocuteurs distraits.

Il profita grandement de la vue du visage rouge et gêné du cuisinier. Il était vraiment mignon. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être entré dans ce restaurant ce soir-là. En plus, la cuisine avait été excellente, que demander de plus ?

« Heum... bien, heu... monsieur ?..

— Braginski, mais tu peux m'appeler Ivan !

— Heu... oui, Ivan ! Vous...

— Oh ! Il est tard, le coupa gaiement le Russe, je dois y aller, sinon mes sœurs vont s'inquiéter ! A demain, petit tournesol ! ~ »

Tout guilleret, il salua le petit jeune de la main et sortit du restaurant qui sentait toujours aussi bon, comme si on était toujours en train d'y cuisiner mille et une merveilles gustatives.

« Hey aru ! Vous avez oublié de payer ! »

* * *

Voilà, premier OS posté ! J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche (c'est le cas de le dire) vous aura plus, et à bientôt pour de nouveaux OS indépendants sur notre couple préféré ! *-*

Oh, et au fait, vous pouvez poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D Vous aurez un robinet en chocolat en échange ! *-*


End file.
